The Mask of Shaka Zulu
The Mask of Shaka Zulu was a Season 1 episode of Legends, This episode had the fastest Temple Run in the show's entire history, but that was mainly led due to a production error by the crew. The Moat One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. The Steps of Knowledge Long ago, there lived a great warrior chief of the Zulu nation. His name was Shaka Zulu. When he was little, he and his mother were banished from their tribe, and for many years, they wandered in the African bush, living off bugs and plants. Finally, they were taken in by another Zulu tribe called the Matawans. But Shaka never forgot how his old tribe had treated him and his mother. When he was 30, the chief of the Matawans put Shaka in charge of a large Zulu tribe of his own. He developed new war tactics, and created a Zulu army with regiments and commanders. He also put distinguishing markings on the warriors' shields, so you could tell them apart. When Shaka became chief of all the Zulus, he conquered almost all the other tribes in the southern plains of Africa, including the tribe that had been so cruel to him as a child. Legend has it that many years later, a traitor stumbled upon Shaka's secret grave and stole his burial mask. The Temple Games "Drat, That Zulu Drought" (Water Ramp) In the first game, Bobby and Melissa each had to climb up the ramp and pull the rope on the water buckets, dumping them. Bobby pulled all three buckets with 0:28 remaining while Melissa had only pulled two. Peanut Shaft In the second game, Brittany and Phillip had to grab a mask and climb up the shaft to place the mask on the bust above. While Kirk claimed Phillip had won with a score of 4-3, the score was actually 3-3. This result, however, would have no effect on the Temple Run. Peg and Hole Ramp Climb In the final game, the first player on each team had to climb the mountain using two handheld pegs and holes on the ramp. When they got to the top, they had to blow the horn and climb down; the horn gave the signal to the second player to do the same. The Red Jaguars performed this transaction four times in :56 while the Green Monkeys only did so three times. The Temple Run As soon as Bobby entered the Cave of Size, a Temple Guard took his pendant. This didn't deter him; he went straight to the Tomb, got the mask, and got out in a with a record 1:14 remaining. This was one of the few episodes in which the path directly to the treasure worked, a probable error on the part of the production crew. Trivia *Due to the Production Error, This is the Fastest Run in the Show's History **The production error was actually when Bobby was at the end of the Python Hole Room, he's pressing the door buttons until the door to the Tomb of the Ancient Kings opens when it wasn't supposed to, normally, they programmed the doors to go to that room the longer way around. *This is the solo victory of Layout VII (1-7) Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Win Category:Solo Run Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Layout VII Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Left Center